


Rooming with the Celebs

by KhaleesiOfHeathens



Category: B.A.P, GOT7, KARA (Band), Orange Caramel (Band), 룸메이트 | Roommate (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff, I am sleep deprived lol, help me, the result of binge watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaleesiOfHeathens/pseuds/KhaleesiOfHeathens
Summary: The Season 3 of Roommate! With the remaining seven members, they welcome the new six members as families to live in the upgraded and renovated house.You, the Reader, had risen to fame with your archery skills and winning the gold medal in the last Asian Competition.How will you act around your "family" when most of them are your longtime crushes?





	Rooming with the Celebs

The car halted to a stop and you stared at the camera in front of you, batting your eyelashes and rubbing your eyes, stifling a yawn. You held out your hand phone and checked the time before showing its screen to the camera.

"Everyone, it's barely 6:30 in the morning, and yet I'm here outside the house. I'm sure no one is here yet, so I wanted to surprise them. I'm not as famous as they are, so I'm kinda nervous too, but we're gonna family so.. Wish me luck," you murmured sleepily and tapped the camera before heading out.

"Miss Reader, should I put them on the door or do you want me to accompany you to your room?" Your driver/bodyguard asked as he hauled your stuff away from the trunk.

It's not that heavy, but you brought four suitcases and two duffel bags. You really need the help.

"Thanks, Samchon. Let's bring three each then," You said happily and waved at the camera you were holding.

"Moving in on the first day is fun, but it's also tiring to unpack the stuff. I'm going to turn this camera off so we could get to work fast. Annyeong," you lament and end it with a sigh.

You unlocked the gate and opened it wide so both you and your driver can enter with ease. You scooted out of the way when your driver hauled the suitcases with a grunt, your duffel bag hung on his shoulder.

"My room is on the second floor. You can leave those here, I'll manage somehow," you said when you saw that the driver had been a bit out of breath.

He's a burly man, but he's nearing his fifties. You worry about his wellbeing.

"I'm still fine, Miss Reader. Those stairs are piece of cake to me. You can explore the house while I put these in your room," he suggested and smiled like a father would.

Sadly, your father is not like that. Your face grimmed but you quickly smoothen it out.

"I should help with my equipments, at least. They must be handled with care," you said instead, nodding at the duffel bags. Samchon laughed and shook his head.

"If you insist, Miss. You can head in first. You brought the key with you, right?"

"Yep, it's in my purse," You said and showed it with a flourish. You unlocked the door and gasped at the sight before you.

The interior had changed. The grand piano was still there, but there is a violin and a cello next to it. The living room had a new set of sofa. It was semicircular and had a lot of colorful throw pillows to annunciate the white couch. The carpet also looked brand new, and the coffee table had a vase filled with flowers right at the center.

You were a bit disappointed that Cucumber wasn't there, and neither were her stuff. You comforted yourself with the thought that maybe someone from the staff adopted her. You nearly stumbled when you saw Who Se Ho's infamous portrait.

"Wow, this is still here. Guess it's the house's charm to drive away bad spirits," You mused aloud.

You belatedly realize that your driver had already finished putting your stuff in your room. You bowed slightly in apology.

"I'm sorry you had to do that. And thank you."

"Don't mention it, Miss Reader. I left them in front of Room 3, I didn't want to enter there first. Have fun then," he said like a kind father would.

"Thanks, Samchon. Geon-ganghashibshiyo! ," you said and bowed. You got up when you heard the door click shut and turned to face the camera nearby.

"Should I cook now? I brought ingredients to make stir fried pork and vegetables, I hope they'll like it," you said yourself with a wistful sigh and headed to the kitchen.

You took the ingredients from the duffel bag and smelled the kimchi you brought from home.

 _Still good, thank goodness_ , you thought to yourself before storing it in the fridge. 

You made sure to cook the rice before you started to work. You had the meat cooking nicely when you heard the doorbell ring.

You stared at the video doorbell and nearly bumped into the dining table when you saw who it was.

 It was freaking Seo Kangjoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Annyeong → Hello/Goodbye  
> Samchon → Uncle  
> Geon-ganghashibshiyo → Take care


End file.
